Mario Golf (video game)
Game Boy Color | genre = Sports | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Mario Golf }} is a sports game developed by Camelot Software Planning and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64 in 1999. In the game, Mario, his friends, and his enemies play golf on a variety of Mario-themed courses. Following ''NES Open Tournament Golf, it is the second game in the ''Mario Golf'' series. A Game Boy Color version of this game }} was also developed by Camelot Software Planning. Unlike the console version, it includes role-playing video game elements. Gameplay .]] Players choose from a variety of characters including Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, and Wario. The game also introduces Plum, Sonny, Harry, Maple, and Charlie, new characters created by Camelot specifically for the game, who have not appeared since (except for Plum's appearance as a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee and as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Players can then select from a number of courses which have features adapted to the Nintendo world. Mario Golf is very easy to play (also known as a "pick up and play" game) as it makes golf very simple, because it does away with many of the complicated real-life aspects of the sport that are found in games like Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2006. Although the game is easy to play and simple in appearance, the game's engine is very deep and there are a multitude of variables that can affect a shot, such as wind strength and direction (indicated by a Boo), rain, characters' individual attributes, spin on the ball, and relief of the land. There is a variety of gameplay modes, including speed golf, ring shot, mini golf and skins match. Every character in the game has recorded voice samples which can be used to comment on opponent's shots. Transfer Pak This game features Transfer Pak compatibility with the Game Boy Color version of Mario Golf. Players are able to upload characters and data found on the Game Boy version to the Nintendo 64 version. These characters are then playable in full 3D. Additionally, data from the Nintendo 64 version is saved onto the Game Boy Color version of the game. After playing a round with a GBC character, that character will earn experience points. Transfer Pak functionality is not included in the Virtual Console version. Reception | Allgame_N64 = | EGM_N64 = 8.12/10 | EuroG_WII = 9/10 | Fam_GBC = 30/40 | Fam_N64 = 30/40 | GI_GBC = 8.75/10 | GI_N64 = 9/10 | GamePro_N64 = | GSpot_GBC = 7.2/10 | GSpot_N64 = 8.7/10 | IGN_GBC = 10/10 | IGN_N64 = 8.3/10 | IGN_WII = 8/10 | NLife_GBC = | NLife_N64 = | NP_GBC = 8.7/10 | NP_N64 = 8.5/10 | ONM_WII = 89% | GR_GBC = 87.65% | GR_N64 = 87.32% | MC_N64 = 91/100 }} The Nintendo 64 version received "universal acclaim", according to review aggregator website Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave both console versions of the game a score of 30/40. Sequel A sequel to this game, Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, was released for the Nintendo GameCube in 2003. Notes References External links *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nmfj/index.html Official Nintendo Japan Mario Golf 64 site] *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n02/dmg/awxj/index.html Official Nintendo Japan Mario Golf Game Boy Color site] * * Category:1999 video games Category:Camelot Software Planning games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Golf video games Category:Mario Golf Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by Motoi Sakuraba Category:Virtual Console games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games